mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarya Moonwolf
"Hey, we're no heroes." '-'Z''arya to Neeko in "Sisters in Arms" '''Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf' is a main character of Mysticons. Taken from her home village and parents at a young age, Zarya lives in the bustling, boisterous streets of the Undercity. A street-smart scoundrel with charm, Zarya lives by her instincts. Even though Zarya is tough, she has a strong sense of loyalty to her friends. While the elite might look down on where she lives, Zarya loves the Undercity. Zarya never goes anywhere without Choko, her pet Foz, a cute little furball with a long tail and huge white-pink, floppy ears. When Zarya transforms, she becomes the second arrow-blasting Mysticon Ranger. She is voiced by Nicki Burke. History Before being chosen as "Mysticon Ranger" by the Dragon Disc Zarya was an orphan at "Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary" before being adopted by her parents. At a young age, Zarya was taken from her adopted parents by Captain Kaos (we learn about this in "Mutiny Most Fowl") and forced to become a "Sky Pirate". After taking over Captain Kaos' ship she leaves her pirating life and becomes the "Robin Hood" of the Undercity. Personal Appearance Zarya has purple hair and wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants with brown boots. When she turns into Mysticon Ranger, the tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. When she was younger, she wore her hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie jacket with a wolf symbol, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality She's headstrong, rough, tough, hard-nosed, short-tempered and tomboyish orphan who does her best to help the other orphans and cares for Choko and Piper. At times she is seen as one of the wiser members and can give very good advise. As seen in Quest of the Vexed when she told Em to release her anger, suggesting it’s more healthier. And in A Walk in the Park she convinced Em to believe in herself. After she was revealed to be Arkayna‘s sister in Twin Stars Unite, she learns the fact that she had a family after all and is willing to do anything she can to free her parents from Dreadbane‘s curse with her sister Arkayna and the Mysticons . Alongside that, she helped her stepbrother Gawayne learn the true meaning of being king in The Lost Scepter, and she has a passion of meeting her mom when the time comes. Mystical Abilities As Mysticon Ranger she wields a mystical short-bow which fires mystical arrows of lightning-like bolts of energy. She is a skilled fighter and actress, enough to fool captain Kaos. She also has street smarts, the advantage of growing up an orphan. Her special ability is unknown. Trivia Background * She was raised in a small village in some remote location of Gemina. It is was there she had befriended Kitty Boon and her younger brother Kasey. * As a memento of her adopted mother, she has had a gold pendant with a forest green-colored stone, which was stolen by Captain Kaos but was reclaimed by Zarya years later. * As fraternal twin sister to Princess Arkayna, she was born on the tenth day of the Dragon at the stroke of midnight, is fifteen years old, and of royal blood. * The actual color of her birth gem remains to be seen, as it was purposefully replaced with the blue-green birth gem of another fifteen-year-old orphaned girl who once resided in Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary- Proxima Starfall. * Her name means "fragrant plum blossom." * Her favorite food is snorg balls. * Her least favorite food is scrambled basilisk eggs. * Her favorite band is the orc-bash group Rage Against the Mage. Notes * For some reason, she has a dislike of pen-like quills or having a diary of her own. * In "The Coronation" while Gawayne uses the full address of Mysticon Dragon Mage he simply calls Zarya, "the blue one". * Has a list of people she wants revenge on including her fellow Mysticons. * In ''An Eye for an Eye'', Zarya has a list of people who pick on her or others. * In "Scourge of the Seven Skies", she is expelled from the team as her actions had made her "a disgrace to the Mysticons", only to rejoin the team in the next episode. * As of "Skies of Fire", Kitty becomes the second person outside of the core group to know that she is a Mysticon; being the first to transform back into her normal attire. * She is the first Mysticon to have Gawayne actually listen and do the right thing. Quotes Season One * "Well, I'm not working with a spoiled princess and a sidekick dwarf." * Giddyup, Stinky! * Nope. One-hundred percent Piperish. * Ladies and gentlemen, Drake City's finest. * You could have just left! The smoke really wasn't necessary. * "Most annoying time of the year." * "Hey, tall dark and creepy, you got something of mine." * "The things I do for you." * "No one puts Baby Ranger in a comer!" * "I am?" * "You tore me from my family." * "This is awesome. Our first quest." * "Questing with you is so much fun." * Race you to the top, Sis." * "Forget it! I never needed family before and I don't need it now." * "I never miss." * "Quills. I love quills." Season Two * "Ding dong and all that jazz. Now let's celebrate." * "Come on. Don't be such a party-popper." * "Proxima could do it. She's like a sister to us." * "I hope you're right, Sis." * "I'm telling' you, there's something fishy going on here." * "Look, I'm sorry for doubting ya." * "I'm so nervous." * "Shoot first, ask questions later." * "You did everything you could." * "All these years I've been living in the Undercity and my sister and mom were right here the whole time." * "Don't leave me...here." * "Is that the king your dad would be proud of, the selfish kind who doesn't care about others?" * "You got game, girl, but so do I." * "Cats." * "It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you." * "I was just leaving." * "Later." Gallery Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 7.11.47 PM.png Image.png Image.jpeg YoungZarya.jpg Zarya .png Zarya mysticons.png Zaryajpg.jpeg Mysticons-101-16x9-3.jpg Zaria.png Revenge spell.png Zaria devious .png Sisters in Arms Zarya.png Zarya the cordiation .png Zarya a girl and her gum lump .png Avatar065.png Zarya battle on .png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg BabyZarya.jpg MysticonTodderRanger.jpg File:IMG_1157.png File:Mysticons-ep26_Twin_Stars_Unit.jpg File:Twin_Dragons.jpg MermaidZarya.jpg IMG 0002.png File:YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png File:54732A17-2A94-47CA-B618-DFABC3361DBF.jpeg File:25008095_1984513785135682_3608505267240566784_n.jpg File:1a2346134c6eccffba54937f4b04a28717a95f6f_hq.jpg File:EB942889-EAC6-4A10-A4D1-2318DD0C1482.jpeg File:6793e442f4fd2699592eb00609e88c37ee5cde8av2_hq.jpg File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg Videos Meet the Mysticons! ZARYA|Zarya Moonwolf: Mysticon Ranger Links Category:Females Category:Mysticons Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Royalty